rihannafandomcom-20200213-history
Riripedia:FAQ
Why Rihanna should have a wiki dedicated to her? I mean, is she some kind of big deal? Yes and no. You have to take it seriously and with a big of pinch of salt too. ;Why a Riripedia? :Why not? ;Seriously... :In our world today, we have access to so many things easily. Artists had fans for a very very very long time and fans like to gather together and make fan club or fan site. For many of us, she's like a package with unlimited options. You want to listen to her music? You like symbolism or commentary on modern society? You like really cool/artsy music video? There's content for everyone - you pick what you like and toss aside what you don't want. :The Riripedia is a reflection of her artistry throuh her fans eyes. You can find almost every layers described onto various pages of the project. Might it be lyrics or symbolism or simply her influences - you browse and find content that interest you. ;So why not do it on Wikipedia? :Wikipedia have strict rules on notability in order to avoid chaos and overload of content. Wikia was created on the principle that you can save this knowledge into individual wiki-like project. Riripedia is one of these project. ;So what is exactly is a Riripedia? :In a way, in order to keep track of her arts through the years, the Riripedia is a stable environnement, a museum, a text book, a way to get to know her better without the trouble to look everywhere on the internet. We like to believe it's possible to have a project created by fans to anyone interested in Rihanna. Given time, we can create the most definitive, accurate, and accessible encyclopedia and reference about her. ;It's all beautifully written but I don't see in-depth article!! :We are still a very young project and believe it or not, as popular as Rihanna might be, not everyone want to write about her or have interest to do it. Only a handful of visitors will come and edit the content (adding false information don't count). ;I really want to help but I don't know how this thing work and I'm scared :We all started somewhere and this project was done while we learned the rope and we still do each day. Don't be shy and try editing a little bit today. Take a risk and do your best! ; How can I help the Riripedia? : Anything: fix mistakes, write article, add picture, etc. I'll ask you a question: what should other fans know about her? Do you see something in her work, a possible meaning? Check out the page (everything you can think of) and see if there's something missing (links/ressources, lack of details, etc). Do you know there's a reference to The Night Porter in the Pon de Replay music video? You like her fashion sense? We have a tons of information about it too. Charts performance, awards received? See the Riripedia as your brain, what do you want to keep for the future about Rihanna? Share the love you have to her and help other people who don't have the same cultural reference or knowledge as you do. ; How is this "Riripedia" our project? Really? Aren't you guys a team behind it? : The Riripedia was created by a one man in February of 2009 but since then the project have became a huge project with people from all around the world. The original idea was to create something together to be proud and "share the love(content)" accross fans and non-fans too. There's a team, yes but they are provider of content at heart. They are there to make sure everyone follow the rule and contribute to the project in a healthy way. ; Who's the team behind the Riripedia? : The team behind the Riripedia is composed of one active member as of now with various occasional editors. Basically to become a member of the "core" team you have to contribute a significative effort to the project over time. *Oompa-Loompa ; Where are the news related to Rihanna? : As a Wiki project we only provide essential update. For other informations, you should definitely check out the Fans Resources list we have on the Riripedia. Some of them, like RihannaDaily.com have been acknowledged by Rihanna herself. ; Why did someone remove my contribution to a page ? : Unfortunately, due to the volume of articles edited each day, we are unable to leave detailed comments in most cases. If you have particular questions, you might ask the person who edited the article; they will usually be happy to provide you with their reasoning. In most case, you probably did not follow the basic rule of the Riripedia (Please read an [[Riripedia:Introduction|introduction to the Riripedia)]] ; Can I create my own Riripedia in _____(language) ? : Yes, click on create a wiki and you are set! When you are ready to share your new Riripedia, drop a message on either of the two admins. If you have any other questions not listed here, please feel free to ask them on the discussion page. Category:Riripedia